Change
by Azure805
Summary: The ever stoic and uptight, Sesshomaru, gives in to the thing he's most opposed of...Love.


Sesshomaru sighed, staring at the view of his new office. It had been a week since his father's passing, and everything in the company just wasn't the same. He recalled the last moment he had had with him.

_~ 1 Week ago ~_

_A small knock on the door, disrupted the small moment of silence he had finally had._

_"__Sir," His secretary spoke, bowing before him. "The CEO seeks your attention at once."_

_Sesshomaru gave a side glance and nodded. He stood up from his chair, and turned on his heel proceeding to head into his father's office. Several employees, bowed their head, as the Prince of the Western lands made his way. Upon reaching his father's door, he opened the heavy crafted oak aside._

_"__Sesshomaru, please, have a seat." Inutaisho set aside some documents on his desk._

_Sesshomaru didn't move. "Father, if this will not take long, I wish to remain standing."_

_Inutaisho sighed. "Well, it's going to take a while, son. Can't an old man just have a chat with his son?"_

_Sesshomaru's stoic gaze remained unchanged, but nonetheless gracefully sat on the chair._

_Inutaisho gave his son a huge grin. "Ah Sesshomaru, my eldest son…" His eyes lingered on Sesshomaru's face, in a way a parent does when they see how much their offspring has grown. "I heard that Inuyasha and Kagome's second new born was delivered last night." He poured himself some tea, and poured another to Sesshomaru._

_Sesshomaru eyed his father and took a sip from the cup, still remaining silent._

_"__Also, I heard Rin was just recently engaged to a young man she met at her university…humans grow up so fast." Inutaisho continued._

_Sesshomaru placed his teacup down. "Father, if you wished to speak about others' lives, which are trivial to me, then I suggest talking to someone else." He was about to stand up, but his father stopped him._

_"__Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru, wait a minute."_

_Sesshomaru remained in his seat._

_Inutaisho scratched his chin. "Where I mean to go with this is that, you have not chosen a mate, err, wife, yet."_

_"__I do not wish for one yet father. None of those that have been parading around here have captivated my attention."_

_"__But, as heir to the company, you must know that choosing a mate and having an heir are essential to us. It is a duty to which you must uphold yourself to. Not only that, but continuing our line."_

_Sesshomaru tilted his head to the side. Choosing to remain quiet. "These demonesses aren't up to par to help govern the clan, nor the company."_

_"__Sesshomaru…" His father's eyes softened. "It's not just about finding a well-qualified mate, you must consider your feelings as well, but in order to do that, you must show some sort of effort."_

_Sesshomaru directed his piercing gaze straight at his father. "I don't see how becoming vulnerable to another being may show competence. My only job here would be to produce an heir, to continue our lineage...Nothing more, nothing less. I'm sure I'm more than capable to take care of the company and clan on my own."_

_Inutaisho chuckled. "I have no doubt about your abilities Sesshomaru, but, don't you desire some sort of affection? I'm positive that as a young healthy taiyoukai, your inner self calls out for some sort of…attention?" He cocked an eyebrow._

_Unfazed, Sesshomaru calmly replied. "Sex is something completely different from choosing a mate. I'm sure you are well aware of that. Must I remind you I do have sensitive hearing, and these walls aren't sound proof for your rendezvous adventures with your…lady friends?"_

_Inutaisho gaped at his son. "I am a grown man! Of course I have needs... Your mother and Inuyasha's mother, were special beings that I can't compare to simply having a simple affair with… You however, have not felt that sort of connection yet."_

_"__And I do not expect so, father."_

_Inutaisho gave a knowing smile. "You will… one day. There has to be a fair demoness or maiden who will steal your heart…she will make you stronger."_

_Sesshomaru stared at his father, as he continued, looking at the view from his office._

_"__You'll see…one day…"_

~ End ~

Sesshomaru shook his head dismissing the bittersweet memory. A knock at the door made his thoughts dissipate.

"Mr. Saito, the lawyer is here…"

Sesshomaru calmly sat down in his large office chair, swiveling to a soft stop. "You may enter."

The door swung open. "Wow Sesshomaru! This whole building is really nice. I even got tea from that nice lady over there." The elder man sat down in one of Sesshomaru's waiting chairs.

Sesshomaru rubbed his forehead. "Totosai…what is it you need?"

"Now now Sesshomaru, no need to have such a bitter sentiment." The elder guy scratched his head. "Now what was I here for?"

"My father's passing." Sesshomaru curtly answered.

"Oh right." Totosai pulled out his briefcase on top of the large desk. He pulled out a pile of documents and displayed it in front of himself. "Your father…Hmm…"

Sesshomaru blinked and straightened in his seat a bit.

Totosai's eyes moved left and right as he quickly read the deceased Lord of the West's final words. "Aha! I remember now!"

Totosai displayed the papers out in front of Sesshomaru.

"Your father has stated that as heir to the clan, you shall have complete and total power over the company as well."

Sesshomaru's mouth curved the tiniest of bit. He knew his father wouldn't leave it to Inuyasha and that Miko.

"On the condition…"

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open.

"that you accomplish one of the primordial duties man and beast within a year, or else everything shall be forfeited to the second eldest son, Inuyasha Saito."

Sesshomaru leaned forward. "And just what is it that I need to accomplish exactly?"

Totosai began clearing up the papers. "Well, as for that, I don't know…however," He pulled out a leather cord necklace with a rose quartz in the middle. "he did leave this."

Sesshomaru took it.

"You're supposed to wear it. Something about 'lighting up your way'. I don't know, but it's definitely supposed to help you."

Sesshomaru clenched his fists together. "What sort of game is this?!"

Totosai remained unfazed. "I don't know. Your father was a very witty man. And it's about time I leave."

Totosai left leaving Sesshomaru staring at the item in his hand.

'Father…what is your mission to me?'

Sesshomaru contemplated as hard as he could. What could this quartz possibly have to do with his inheritance? And more importantly, what is his father trying to tell him?

"Umm, Mr. Saito…"

Sesshomaru looked up to see his secretary standing at the doorway.

"Yes Kusumi?"

She quietly entered followed by her husband. "I'm just here to bid you farewell for a while. Since you know…"

Sesshomaru knew exactly what she was talking about. Her bulging belly was clearly evident of the six months she's had of pregnancy.

"Of course." Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to the couple. "I congratulate you both."

He really did mean it. Kusumi had been one of the finest secretaries he has ever had. Her organization and upright respectful personality had earned her his respects. She had started there fresh out of college and has remained with him for well over 5 years.

Kusumi spread a large smile across her face. "Thank you, sir!" She bowed as alongside her husband. "Here's the information of the secretary who will be filling in for me for the next couple of months. I assure you she is of the best."

Sesshomaru gave a slight smile. "So efficient up until the end. Thank you."

"No problem sir, now if you'll excuse us."

The couple left, leaving Sesshomaru surprisingly a little sad.

All he was hoping for was that this new secretary would not slow him down.

Kimiko lightly opened her eyes, the blurriness of the world still occupying her vision. She blinked several times, allowing her time to regain coherent thought. Glancing at her clock, however, almost caused her to choke on her own dry throat.

"I'm late!" Her eyes widened, as she stumbled out of bed. "No no no no, I can't be late! Not on the first day."

It had taken her forever to pass the endless interviews at the company. She couldn't be fired on the first day already!

She took a quick shower, only having time to brush her hair with her fingers and apply some eyeliner and mascara.

Thankfully, she had set out her clothes the night before, so rapidly changing into her clothes, she grabbed her keys and over the shoulder bag.

She jumped into her car and glanced at the time. "I got ten minutes!"

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here!" Kimiko ran towards her desk and placed all her things down. To her dismay, she suddenly received a call that made her drop her tea.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She answered the phone. "Hello? I mean," she internally smacked herself. "This is West Industries Mr. Saito's office."

"…"

Kimiko, rolled up in her seat. "Uh, hello?"

"….. Miss Watanabe please see me in my office."

The line went dead and Kimiko gulped. This was not how she was expecting her first day to be.

She gingerly placed the phone down and headed toward what she was shown to be her new boss' office. Before she could even knock, she heard a stern "enter" that sent chills down her spine.

She swallowed and opened the door slowly. "Yes, Mr. Saito…You called me?"

Sesshomaru didn't turn to look up at her, and continued signing off papers. "Take a seat."

Kimiko took light stiff steps towards the chair in front of him. She sat up straight and evened out her dress pants.

A few silent moments passed by, leaving Kimiko restless.

Sesshomaru suddenly placed his pen down and looked straight at her.

At that moment all Kimiko wished for was that no hair was out of place, mostly in fear of her life. However, she couldn't help but be captivated by his mesmerizing gold eyes. They held a cold intensity that called out to her own, in a way she couldn't understand.

Either that, or she was plainly scared for her life.

"Miss Watanabe." He leaned forward on his desk. "Can you explain this morning?"

"Ah, umm, you see what happened Mr. Saito, was that, my alarm clock didn't go off, and I arrived late."

He remained silent and kept glaring at her, so she assumed there had to be something else she had to explain.

"I should have called?"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Not call, should have sent an email?"

He shook his head, clearly unamused.

She raised up her phone. "Text message?"

Sesshomaru remained his cold distant glare. "Miss Watanabe, this industry isn't a game. I would suggest you start cleaning up your act."

He pulled out a paper and placed it on her desk. "This is a personal contract I do with all of my employees."

Kimiko looked it over. "Umm…alright."

"Read over it this instant. The main rules are fairly simple, and are highlighted in bullet points for your accessibility."

Kimiko slid the paper down closer to her. "Be punctual, alright. No personal phone calls, understandable. Stylish ensemble?" She looked up at him.

"It means you need to dress professionally." His eyes looked over her outfit, which was seemingly easy since he had a clear desk. "I suppose that'll do for today."

Kimiko looked down at herself. "What's wrong with my clothes?"

Sesshomaru's eyes travelled along her body. "They're… 'okay' for lack of a better word."

Kimiko peered back at him. "I apologize, but I didn't exactly have the resources to be up to par with a CEO's heir."

His eyes darkened at her tone. "We'll address that matter later. Keep reading over the contract."

Kimiko looked back down at the paper. "Direct line shall be shared with no one but Sesshomaru Saito. 2nd personal phone will be shared with no one as well." She looked up at him again. "I don't have enough money to pay for two cellphones."

Sesshomaru reached out of his suit and placed a cellphone in front of her. "This phone shall be provided by me. Share the number with no one and always have it charged."

Kimiko marveled at the high tech gadget. "Alright~ But why do I need this cellphone if I have the other one on direct line?"

Sesshomaru blinked. "For whenever it's not office hours."

Kimiko placed a hand up. "Hold up. You're saying I'll have to do things for you after working hours."

Sesshomaru nodded. "It is of upmost importance that you do. You shall be there to attend to my matters 24/7. Any mistake could be tragic."

Kimiko looked down. "Riiight." She sighed. "Can I at least have the weekends off?"

"No."

"Saturday and Sunday?"

"No."

"Fridays?"

"No."

"Sundays?"

"No." He squinted his eyes at her, sending a rather more powerful glare.

"Ok…I got it, 24/7." She nodded uneasily. She looked back once again at the contract. "All information shall be kept confidential or else there will be consequences, reasonable."

Her eyes widened at the last one.

"Are you serious?" She held up the contract to his face and pointed to the last bullet. "Don't fall in love, and/or no relationships of any kind?"

Sesshomaru nodded and answered as if it was the most common thing in the world. "Yes."

She gaped at him. "You can't force people not to fall in love."

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair. "I added it recently due to impediments and misfortunes my past secretaries have befallen in."

"Misfortunes? Like what?"

"Break ups, excessive moods swings, loss of concentration, and the most uncomfortable of all, arousal."

"Arousal?" she nodded. "How does that affect you?"

"As you know, I'm not human, therefore my senses are heightened to the point a human cannot understand."

Kimiko smelled herself. "Sorry for asking."

"No matter, I have grown accustomed to the several scents of humans. A female's menstruation can still be a bit dizzying but I rectify its productive importance and accept it."

Kimiko scrunched herself up. She felt completely violated.

"Do not concern yourself with thinking I would attempt something further than simple business and professionalism. I have no interest in such relationships." He took a deep breath and leaned in. "In the same respect, I wish to not be the center of your attention in any other way than as my secretary."

Kimiko squinted her eyes.

"It has happened in the past, and therefore I wish to refrain from the trouble of hopeless seductions that have no meaning nor value. Understood?"

"I got it alright."

"Very well." Sesshomaru pulled out a small notebook. "Give me your sizes."

"Sizes? Shoe size?"

"All."

"Ah~ Home at last." Kimiko sat down on her couch after an exhausting day with Sesshomaru.

*Ding-Dong*

Kimiko groaned, but nonetheless stood up to answer the door.

"Miss Watanabe?"

"Yes?"

"We've got a delivery for you, sign here please."

Kimiko signed the paper and waited for whatever it was she was receiving.

"Thank you. Your packages will be here in a bit." The man turned to yell over his shoulder. "Bring them in boys!"

…..

"And that's the last of them!" the delivery guy exclaimed.

"Thanks." Was all Kimiko could mutter as she closed the door. "What in the world was Sesshomaru thinking?!"

In that instant her second cellphone rang. "Hello?"

"Did they fit?"

Kimiko looked around the room and out her window. "I haven't even been able to try anything on."

"…"

"Sesshomaru, err, , I really can't accept this. They're too much."

"They're not for you. They're for the image of the company."

Kimiko frowned and answered sarcastically. "You sure know how to make a girl feel special."

"Your welcome."

She gaped at her phone. "Anyways Mr. Saito, I'm really tired, so I'll see you tomo-"

"Nonsense. You must bring me a document from the public affairs office downtown."

Kimiko had no words. 'Is this guy for real?!'

"I'll see you in a bit."

The line went dead again and she felt her blood boiling like never before.

"Sesshomaru will be the death of me." However she suddenly got a marvelous idea. "Well, Mr. Saito, challenge accepted."

Over the course of the next several weeks, Sesshomaru saw an improvement in Kimiko. If you were to compare her first day to now, you would think they were completely different people.

Her strategizing with her work as well as efficiency, had improved significantly. Her attention to detail, was one he had never seen before, and her quick conclusions had her a step before himself sometimes.

She was turning out to be one of the best secretary he's ever had.

Surely, his never ending demands would have tired others out, as such had happened in the past, but up until now, her along with Kusumi had been able to handle everything with precision.

"Have there been any new calls?"

Kimiko shook her head. "All assignments and communications have been checked and accounted for up for two days."

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her. His mouth turned slightly upwards at a corner. "Very well then."

"Also, here." She set down a cup she had been holding in her hands. "Its several teas I've experimented with."

Sesshomaru eyed it and smelled its contents. "Good combination."

"Thanks! I've noticed you've been rubbing your neck a lot more recently, so I thought this might help alleviate some of the pain."

Sesshomaru brought the cup up to his lips and relished in the different aromas drifting into his senses.

"I should probably get going. Back to answering those phone calls and all." She exited the door, just as Inuyasha had entered.

"Good morning Inuyasha!"

"Hey Kimiko, how you doing?"

"Good~"

Inuyasha pointed at Sesshomaru. "Is Mr. Perfect still torturing you?"

Kimiko laughed lightly. "Not so much now. Either that or I'm just too good at playing his game."

"Oh-ho, did you hear that Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

Sesshomaru's face remained stoic. "I'll take to finding heavier workload into consideration."

Kimiko gasped. "You're mean!"

Sesshomaru didn't reply, but smirked slightly when she exited the door.

"So…" Inuyasha pulled out a chair, and crossed his leg over his knee. "When you gonna make a move?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Move where?"

Inuyasha let out a breath and placed both hands on the desk. "On Kimiko! It's obvious you two have something going on."

"I don't know what you're talking about, my relationship with her is platonically professional."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You're telling me, you haven't had thought of her ANY other way."

"Absolutely not." Sesshomaru looked over the papers Inuyasha had brought from his department.

"Wow, I feel sad for you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru finished signing the papers and handed them back to Inuyasha with a bit more force than necessary.

"Alright Sesshomaru, I get it." Inuyasha stood up. "Just don't be crying when someone else catches her eye."

Sesshomaru shook his head, clearly knowing that his delusional brother had become even more delusional.

~ Later that evening ~

_"__Mr. Saito, here's the information about the possible merging with the Nakamura group." Kimiko placed a rather thick folder on his desk._

_Sesshomaru picked it up and began reviewing its contents. "Hmm." An uneasy feeling of being watched came over him, causing him to place his folder down._

_Kimiko was blatantly staring at him._

_"__What is it?" Sesshomaru asked._

_Kimiko smirked._

_Sesshomaru eyed her, trying to figure out what was occurring with her strange behavior. "Are you feeling well?"_

_Kimiko slowly shook her head. "I'm not."_

_Had he finally overworked her to the point it was unbearable?_

_"__I want you."_

_Sesshomaru's eyes shot up to see her. "W-what?" For once in his life, the powerful taiyoukai had finally stammered._

_Kimiko stood up with a final revealing face of frustration and sadness. "Let me correct myself…" She sat down on his lap, throwing her arms around his neck. "I need you."_

_Sesshomaru remained frozen in his seat. Why had Kimiko suddenly revealed such feelings? Why was she acting this way? Why did she break the rules? Better yet…_

_Why was his heart racing?_

_"__Kimiko…return to your seat." This newfound sting burning within his heart was too foreign to analyze this moment._

_He refused to look at her, wishing she'd leave, yet his body betrayed him by remaining neutral._

_Her slender fingers found their way to his silky hair, untying it from its hold. Sesshomaru's eyes widened, as the young girl leaned in to his ear, her body pressing ever more to him._

_"__Make love to me."_

_Sesshomaru's nostrils flare, his inner demon revolting within his inner self. His eyes becoming scarlet at the sudden command. Never had his true form wanted something so badly._

_It was almost frightening._

_"__Sesshomaru…"_

_Her sweet voice called out to him as he leaned in slowly as to not terrify her. Her luscious lips mere centimeters away._

_He took her, made him his. On that very desk, in that very room they had first encountered each other. It was thrilling to see how beautiful it was to see someone else be pleasured. Hearing her exotic mewls and noises, regained his strength to take her over and over again to the next dimension. The most beautiful noise of all was hearing her hoarse voice screaming in his ear, his name._

_"__Sesshomaru!"_

"-maru…Sesshomaru!"

The young lord woke with a startle. He panted viciously, as he tried to regain his breath.

A giggle sent his direction flying to young girl he had seen just seconds ago.

"You okay there sir? Were you having a nightmare?" She dabbed away at some of his perspiring sweat with a handkerchief.

Sesshomaru calmed down, realizing everything had been a dream.

"Do you want me to get you anything?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and readjusted his tie. "I'm fine."

"Alright then. In that case I'm going home. I stayed longer than I should have since you were sleeping." Kimiko walked towards the door. "See you tomorrow Mr. Saito!"

Sesshomaru was still too stunned to coherently explain what was happening to him right now. He placed a hand on his chest, still feeling his heart rapidly beating, but he also felt something extremely warm. Looking down he took notice of the rose quartz he had hanging around his neck. He touched it, and felt that it had definitely reached a high temperature.

He threw his head back.

Perhaps it was best to call it a night.

After that rather erotic dream, Sesshomaru saw best to avoid Kimiko as much as possible. He made sure to overwork her so much, she wouldn't have time to breath.

"Mr. Saito, your 11:30 is here."

"Send them in." Sesshomaru organized his paperwork and waited for his guests to arrive.

Kimiko stood idly at the door for a second. Everything with Sesshomaru had just seemed…plain. Of course in a job setting, everything was supposed to remain professional and all, but they had developed what you would at least begin to call 'friendship'.

Quite literally overnight, his attitude changed and he seemed to barely even wish to communicate with her. A new list of duties appeared every morning that would leave her with no room to talk or even breaks sometimes.

She didn't mind the work, but she didn't see why everything had changed so suddenly.

She turned on her heel and proceeded to call back the guests.

The Nakamura group entered the room, being served tea by Kimiko.

"Thank you Miss Watanabe, I'll call you if we need anything else."

She solemnly nodded and exited the room.

After going over with the final agreements with the contract, both groups were able to close the deal.

"Pleasure making business with you Mr. Saito."

"As am I."

The other group's leader, a jaguar demon, leaned back in his seat with a peculiar face.

"So Mr. Saito, I've been speaking to your secretary, Kimiko about following me…"

Sesshomaru tensed up and stared back at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well," the other demon crossed his leg over his knee. "Besides her enticing scent, I've heard a rumor that she's been like crazy working non-stop for you."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "And why does it matter to you how I treat my employees?"

"It doesn't… I just seemed to have developed an affinity for her." The jaguar made a low growl. "She…intrigues me."

Sesshomaru's blood began to boil, although the outside of him remained the usual stoic self he always bore. "I won't hand over my employee."

"But why Mr. Saito, she's simply a human girl? Besides she seemed to contemplate my idea to her. I'll offer a great amount for her _services_."

Sesshomaru slammed his fist on his desk. "Go find your mistresses somewhere else. My company isn't your brothel."

The jaguar demon was surprised at Sesshomaru's sudden defense. A playful smile displayed on his face. "My my my, what is this? It seems she does more than simply be your secretary."

Sesshomaru's face contorted in a nasty snarl. "She does nothing of the sort. I suggest you leave at once, before I tempted any further to rip that smirk off your face."

The jaguar demon gracefully stood up. "I'll gladly leave. However, it was quite amusing to see puppy love firsthand, you've made my day."

The door closed and Sesshomaru tried to remain calm. There was no other way around it.

He furiously stood up and walked out his room.

"Mr. Saito?" Kimiko looked up at him.

Without a word of warning, he grabbed her wrist and started walking in long strides.

"Mr. Saito! Mr. Saito! Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru said not a single word and kept going. They entered the parking lot and he made it straight for his car. It wasn't until he stopped to unlock the doors that he heard the huffing and panting of Kimiko.

"Mis—ster—Sai—to-." She huffed between breaths.

He stopped for a moment feeling some sort of guilt for having made her keep up with his demonic speed.

"Get in the car."

Kimiko, too out of breath did as she was told. Once she had enough energy to talk she would give him an earful.

Sesshomaru took no moment to waste and sped off towards his condo.

Arriving, he unbuckled Kimiko's belt and rushed her upstairs.

"Mr. Saito, what are we doing here?" Kimiko looked around, recognizing the place from the few times she had come over for errands.

Sesshomaru locked his front door, scaring Kimiko even further.

He wouldn't hurt her, right?

"Are you going to the Nakamura group?"

Kimiko blinked back for a moment. "What?"

He stood directly in front of her, his gaze unwavering. "Are you going to the Nakamura group?"

She opened her mouth in disbelief of what he was asking her. "You brought me to your place to ask me this?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "You pulled me away from a very important phone call, do you know that?"

"That doesn't matter, I just want you to answer my question." He pressed further, a sort of fire coming out from his tone.

This was beginning to irritate Kimiko a little. "Yes, I thought about it. They offered me the position, they pay well, and I won't be as exhausted as I am with you." She hardened her eyes. "Besides, Kusumi returns next week, I don't see why not to accept it, if I was not going to be needed anyway."

Sesshomaru clenched his jaw. "No."

"Are you forbidding me from this?" Kimiko placed her hands on her hips. "You're real funny if you think you can stop me from leaving the company."

"There's no need to stop, since you have no option. I forbid it."

Kimiko pointed a finger at him. "I hate to burst your bubble Mr. High and Mighty, but you aren't completely in charge of my decisions, or my personal life for that matter." She paused for a moment. "You and I are merely working within the same office, where you happen to be my boss, nothing more, nothing less!" She began walking towards the front door. "So I'd appreciate it, if you let me do my job, since I'm not present there right now." Just as she was about to turn the knob, she was spun over and pinned against it.

Smoldering gold and blood red were peering down at her with great intensity. His fierce ragged breaths fell upon her face, causing a splendid and frightening shiver to go down her spine. She had forgotten he wasn't human.

"You belong to me, and me alone."

She was surprised at the hoarseness of his voice.

"Mr. Sai-"

He crashed his mouth onto hers, his canine teeth pressuring her top and bottom lips. With pushes and shoves, she attempted to release his hold on her but to no avail. Seeing nothing work, she bit into his lips, causing the dog demon to whimper and loosen his grip on her for a second. She ran towards the phone, only to be thrown to her side onto the couch.

He hovered above her, his eyes changing back to the endearing gold she had become accustomed to.

Seeing him lean in again, she closed her eyes shut, but was surprised feeling him nuzzle her neck.

"I'm sorry. My inner beast just wants you so badly."

Kimiko remained still and looked up at the ceiling. She knew she had come to love this man, which is why it saddened her she couldn't be near him.

"Your inner beast?"

He remained pecking her neck. "My true form."

She bit her lip, unsure of what to think with the situation. "And you?"

Sesshomaru's movements ceased. "I-I don't know…you make me confused."

"How?"

He sniffed her neck. "I can't get your scent out of my head. For some reason, I want to be engulfed by it."

He caressed her uncovered arms lightly with his forefinger. "The smoothness of your skin taunts me to the point I can't look at you without scaring myself."

He gently placed his hand up to his cheek, and with his pleading eyes, he stared down at her. "The most confusing part is why I have a never ending desire of wanting you to only look at me."

The now blushing Kimiko, pressed her hand even more into his cheek, which made him turn his face and kiss the inside of his palm.

"I feel the same way."

A bright light shone from his chest, the rose quartz breaking into several roses around them.

Kimiko and Sesshomaru marveled at the sudden turn of events.

Sesshomaru leaned down and pecked her lips. The simple kiss turned into a fiery passion that awakened them both. However he abruptly pulled away from her. "I'm scared to hurt you though."

Kimiko gazed at him. "You wouldn't."

He left several kisses along her arms and underneath her jaw. "I'm not human." He peered down at her. "My beast will take over like a savage animal."

She leaned up and kissed him harshly. After a few moments she pulled away. "I accept all of you." She patted his chest. "I do admit I'm scared, but I want to be yours...in all the senses."

Sesshomaru restrained himself as best he could with not only the way she was looking at him, but with what she had just implied.

Seeing his veins protrude from his muscular neck, she leaned forward and nuzzled him, just as he had done to her minutes before. Leaning up to his ear, she whispered "Make love to me…"

In that instant Sesshomaru crashed his body onto hers, their bodies a perfect mold for each other. He tried to take everything slow, trying to let her take pleasure in every movement and touch.

Her moans and sighs aided his hunger to grow more, but he suppressed as much as he could.

With their garments sprawled somewhere across the room, the building to that climatic moment was here. Sesshomaru positioned himself, but his eyes widened once he felt a barrier obstructing his way.

He immediately shook his head, feeling even more guilt.

"Sesshomaru…"

He looked down at the fair maiden he had in his arms. She smiled softly, a knowing hand grazing his the symbols on his face. "It's okay, I'm ready."

It helped lessen his guilt, but for some reason his body wouldn't move.

To his surprise, a swift movement of her hips caught not only him off guard, but his inner demon.

Tears fell from her eyes, and even though it hurt his heart, he knew it's what she wanted.

Let's just say after that night…Kimiko wasn't able to work for two weeks.

"Sesshy! Get your butt back in the tub!"

A small child ran naked around the large house, making faces at the older woman.

"Got you!" The woman sprung forward, but her arms caught nothing, as the child transformed into a puppy and ran off with rapid speed. "Sesshy, if you do not return this instant, I'm calling your father! One! Two!"

The puppy barked happily in an almost mocking sort of matter, but his ears suddenly sprung up after a flashing shadow picked him up. The puppy yelped in surprise, but was swiftly brought back to his mother.

"Listen to your mother."

Sesshy turned back into his human form and crossed his arms, pouting. "I don't wanna take a shower! I'm a dog demon!"

Kimiko reached forward and sprayed him with the hose.

"What was that for?!" Sesshy yelled.

"Since you're a dog that's how dogs are cleaned."

"Dad!" Sesshy whined, looking at his all-powerful dad.

"Listen to your mother." He swiftly flicked his long hair to the back and went around to back hug Kimiko.

"But she's human! She doesn't understand a youkai like me!"

Sesshomaru's eyes became amused. "Oh and you do understand what it's like to be a youkai?"

Sesshy stood up proud. "Of course."

"Then you should have no problem attending your grandmother's land for your youkai classes every week."

The tiny youkai's stance lowered. "Umm, about that…I prefer to stay human." He jumped into the tub and began to scrub himself.

Kimiko turned her head to look at her husband. "You always know what to say."

He smiled tenderly at her. "I always do, which is why I should be rewarded like the good dog I am." He leaned down to kiss her, but she pulled out of his embrace.

"Not until you clean your son's mess up." Kimiko left the room, and Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the several mud paw prints all over the floor, furniture, and ceiling.

He turned to glare at his son, who ducked underneath the water.

What had he done to deserve this?


End file.
